


Spider-Man: Fire and Desire

by SonicFan32567



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFan32567/pseuds/SonicFan32567
Summary: Spider-Man and Black Cat have a complicated relationship, sometimes being on the same side, while also being on opposite sides. Though, how's their relationship as Peter and Felicia? Going into his senior year of high school, Peter wants to make sure he goes out with a bang. Harry, Gwen, Mary Jane, and Miles want to help with that. Spider-ManXBlackCat, but some other ships might be in here.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Spider-Man/Black Cat
Kudos: 19





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> At last, the time has come. With all the freaking Spider-Man references in all of my fanfics, I've FINALLY decided to make an actual Spider-Man fanfic. He's my favorite superhero of all time and I couldn't be more excited to start writing this. Just to give you guys a heads up, there's going to be multiple references to various forms of Spider-Man media, whether it's from the comics, movies, TV Shows, games… you get the point. Also, Peter's webbing is going to be organic in this. Are we good? I think we're good. Goodie. Hope y'all enjoy!

[ **Intro Music: Spider-Man 2002 Main Title by Danny Elfman** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbhdL8VLhwI)

_Who am I? You sure you wanna know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody said it was a happy little tale…_

_Boring, Peter! Could you at least try to sound excited?_

_I was trying to sound monotone to give a slightly more mysterious vibe, Miles… Ah, forget it. Alright people, let's do this one last time. My name is Peter Parker, and because of some radioactive spider deciding to bite me, I am now The Amazing Spider-Man!_

_Spectacular Spider-Man sounds better to me, in my opinion._

_Harry…_

_While that's fine, I think Ultimate Spider-Man has a better ring to it._

_Gwen, seriously?_

_How about Astonishing Spider-Man?_

_No, MJ._

_The Superior Spider-Man gives more power to your name._

_Felicia! This is my story!_

_Technically, it's both our stories._

_Oh, forget the narration!_

* * *

**Aunt May's House**

A young, brown haired boy with hazel eyes was currently sleeping on his bed, not feeling any type of need to get up whatsoever. He was cozy in his red and blue pajamas. Nobody could disturb this man's peace right now-

"Peter! Are you up, dear?" an older voice called out.

Peter's eyes started to flutter, sighing at his sleeping time being interrupted. "Yeah, Aunt May! I'm up!" he exclaimed, still not making a move to get out the bed.

Aunt May would continue to talk from downstairs. "You do remember it's your first day back at school, right? It's your senior year in high school! You don't want to be late to start off your final year!"

Hearing this, that's when Peter's eyes immediately went big, shooting out of his bed on pure adrenaline and looked at the clock. "Oh crap!" he shouted in realization, scrambling around his messy room as he put on a blue shirt, brown pants, while putting on black and white converse shoes.

He frantically looked around for his backpack, soon spotting it and put it on. "Guess I went too crazy on stopping thugs last night. Probably why the first day of senior year completely slipped my mind." If this was a year ago, he might have been out of luck when it came to getting to school on time. Of course, that was before a radioactive spider bit him. For a whole year now, he's been the hero known as Spider-Man. Well, hero to some, anyway. There's people that still don't like the web-slinging wall crawler, and the one that's the most vocal about it would be J. Jonah Jameson. If you asked him for his opinion on Spider-Man, he would shout out that he's a menace to society.

Can't please everybody, I guess.

Peter very well might miss the bus, but if push came to shove, then he could just web swing to school. No big deal.

After quickly getting ready, Peter sped down the steps, making his way to the kitchen as Aunt May was doing her best to make her nephew some breakfast with the limited amount of time she had. Thankfully, she already did make his lunch, which was sitting on the table inside a brown bag.

"Good morning, Aunt May." Peter told the grey-haired woman, kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning, Peter." she replied sweetly. "I'm trying to work as fast as I can so you can at least have some breakfast in your stomach."

Peter smiled. "Trust me, it's much appreciated." As he began to wait, he looked over at the kitchen table, a few papers catching his eye. Knowing that Aunt May wasn't paying attention, he looked at the papers and saw that they were all bills. Not only were they all bills, but all of them were past due. His eyes became saddened by this, taking a look at Aunt May then back at the bills. Ever since Uncle Ben died, it's been tough for Aunt May to pay all the bills. Peter's tried to pick up the slack and help, which is the main reason why he got a job at the Daily Bugle, but he isn't making that much money either.

 _"JJ seriously needs to give me a raise."_ Peter thought, continuing to look at the papers. _"I'm going to do whatever I can to help you, Aunt May. That's a promise."_

From the corner of his eye, he saw that Aunt May was beginning to turn around, making sure that he quickly put the papers back on the table without her noticing. She now had two pancakes on a plate, putting Peter's breakfast on the table. With Peter running low on time, he was rushing on eating his pancakes. Heck, with the way he was going, he couldn't even really taste the darn things.

Though, it didn't take long for those pancakes to go out of sight. Picking up the pace, Peter grabbed his brown lunch bag, yelling, "Thanks, Aunt May! Love you!" before speeding out the door. Aunt May could only giggle. If there was one thing her nephew was good at, it was being grateful for everything she did.

"Love you too, Peter." she muttered, her head turning to the bills on the table. She could only sigh at the sight, not having a clue on how she was going to pay for everything.

* * *

Now on his way to Midtown High, Peter was making good progress. As of right now, no web swinging was needed. Maybe for once in his life, he can actually make it to class on time. That would be nice.

Too bad nice things and Peter Parker don't mix.

[ **BGM: Seal – Fly Like An Eagle** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVvUbBHd7Zg)

In mere moments, he heard police sirens, making Peter stop dead in his tracks as he saw a few police cars speeding past him. Great, just great. He groaned in frustration, running off into a nearby alley to change. "Whatever the situation is, I'm gonna make this quick." he told himself, putting on his iconic red and blue Spider-Man suit. Aiming his arm at a nearby building, he shot a web, now web swinging with the police cars to God knows where.

As he followed the police, he landed on a building as he stopped himself. The police cars also stopped, surrounding the store known as Joe's Pizza. Seems like the problem was your typical thugs trying to make a robbery, but couldn't get out in time so they were now holding hostages.

While it seemed typical, this may have gotten personal for Spidey. "That's my favorite pizza place…" he said, now getting newfound determination as he web swinged closer to the pizza shop. Of course, saving the people came first, but saving Joe's Pizza was also important to him.

"Please, I'll give you whatever you want! You like pizza, right? How about a discount on all your future purchases?" This was the owner of the shop speaking, the owner's name being Mr. Aziz.

"Shut up! We don't care about the pizza, we care about the money!" The leader of the thugs said, while his two other teammates were holding a gun to Mr. Aziz's workers.

"Boss, how are we gonna get outta here?!" One thug asked, seeing the police surround the shop.

"I'm working on it!"

Too bad the leader didn't work on it a little faster, because soon afterwards, Spidey crashed through the glass, shattering it as he made his epic entrance while analyzing the three thugs.

[ **BGM: Spider-Man 2 The Game – Pizza Theme** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czTksCF6X8Y)

"Let's see. Generic thug number one, generic thug number two, and generic thug number three." said Spider-Man, folding his arms as he shook his head. "Honestly, where do you guys come from?"

Seeing Spider-Man show up instantly made the thugs more on their guard than usual. "It's Spider-Man!"

The leader brought the gun closer to Mr. Aziz's head. "Better be careful, Spider-Man. One wrong move and you'll have some deaths on your hands." he said with a smirk. "Wouldn't want that happening, now would you?"

Spider-Man decided to play along. "Oh my, you know me so well. I guess this means I'm beaten. There's no possible way that I could get out of this one." The thugs didn't realize it, but Spidey was being sarcastic all along. His tone was dripping with it. He got down on his knees, acting like he was surrendering.

"I give up! You all have won!" Spider-Man exclaimed. The thugs looked at each other in confusion, not expecting it to be this easy in the slightest. But hey, it looked like Spider-Man was giving up. This caused them to put their guns down for one little short moment.

That's all Spidey needed.

"Gotchya!"

Wasting no time whatsoever, Spider-Man shot a web right at one of the thug's mouths. Then, with his supreme agility, he flipped all over the pizza shop, getting close to the other thug and kicked him in the balls. "Hope you like knuckle sandwiches!" he exclaimed, punching the thug in the jaw and sent him flying into the other thug, knocking both out at once.

The leader obviously wasn't too pleased with this, now aiming his gun at Spider-Man and was about to shoot. But, you know, Spider-Man wasn't dumb. He knew that was going to happen.

He turned around, shooting a web at the gun as it attached itself to it. "I'll be taking that!" he said, yanking the gun out the leader's hands and performed a kick to his gut, knocking the leader out the store with just enough force to make him unconscious.

Mr. Aziz and his workers got up, thanking Spider-Man for saving them. "Oh, thank you, Spider-Man! Thank you! I don't know what we would've done without you!" exclaimed Mr. Aziz. "From now on, you are always welcome here for a free pizza! It's the least we could do!"

Spider-Man smiled under his mask, being happy that these people were thanking him. Sometimes, he doesn't even get that. "Always welcome for a free pizza, eh? I do like my pizza time." he confirmed, nodding his head. Still, it's not like he could _really_ take advantage of it, not as Peter Parker anyway.

Spidey and Mr. Aziz shook hands, before he swung off into the distance. He landed on a building, checking out his camera and the pictures he was able to take. He set it up close by before charging into Joe's Pizza. Nodding his head in approval at the pictures he took, he was sure that he was going to get more money this time around.

"JJ's gonna love these… At least, I hope." He told himself, continuing to look at his camera until a sudden realization hit him.

He still had school.

And he needed to be there, like, now.

"My life in a nutshell!" Spidey yelled, getting back on track as he swung over to Midtown High as fast as possible.

* * *

**Midtown High**

Jesus, he finally made it. And yes, he was late. "Geez, isn't senior year supposed to be the year where everything comes together? I mean, from what I heard, senior year is supposed to be the greatest year ever." Peter asked himself, now out of costume. "And look at me, still struggling to get to class on time because balancing Spider-Man and Peter Parker is extremely hard." He shook his head, running into Midtown High.

"I doubt I'm gonna have time for other senior activities. The one I'm betting on to blow up right in my face is prom, no doubt about it. Why? Parker luck, that's why." Peter continued to talk to himself, being late for his literature class. He opened the door, seeing all his fellow seniors beginning to walk out. The teacher of the class, Mr. Webb, also was beginning to walk out. He stopped when he saw Peter, having a frown on his face. Peter's tardiness has been a signature for the past year, and as of right now, nothing has changed.

"Mr. Parker. Nice of you to join us, after class is over mind you."

Peter facepalmed himself, not really wanting to make eye contact with Mr. Webb. "Sorry, Mr. Webb. It won't happen again, I promise."

Mr. Webb crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Parker." he told him. "You're going to have a long senior year if you keep this up, so I advise you get to class on time." Giving his one warning, Mr. Webb walked away, leaving Peter to himself.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. _"Is there any way I can actually show up on time while trying to be Spider-Man?"_ he thought to himself, but he could only shake his head and sigh. _"Never mind, I already know the answer to that."_

"Hey, Peter!"

Peter turned around to hear a voice call out to him. He smirked, knowing the voice all too well. "What's up, Harry? Where have you been all summer?"

Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn who is the owner of Oscorp Industries. A fairly slender guy with auburn hair, blue eyes, black pants, red shirt with a blue collar, with a green jacket somewhat covering it. Peter and Harry did a fist bump. "Well, you know Dad and his business. Guess he wanted to take me along for the ride this time around so I can be ready when it's time to 'continue the Osborn legacy.'" Harry put finger quotations around that particular quote, doing his best Norman impression which caused the two to share a laugh.

"But seriously pal, you gotta stop showing up late all the time." Harry told him with a smirk.

Peter started scratching the back of his head. "I know, I know. Guess I overslept again."

"You and this oversleeping thing, Peter. What do you do? Party every day?"

" _Ehhh… he's kinda right. Different kind of party than the one he's thinking about, though."_ thought Peter, but then he suddenly felt an arm come around him.

"You party every day and don't invite us? Come on, man!"

Now this was the voice of Miles Morales. Mini black afro, brown eyes, slender build, and having a darker complexion compared to Peter and Harry. Blue and red hoodie, a red spider being on his black shirt that represents Spider-Man, grey shorts, and Chicago Air Jordan 1's for his footwear.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Peter told Miles, the two smirking at each other. Then another person would show up with Miles. A rather pretty girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, green jacket, black shirt, and purple shorts.

Gwen Stacy, everybody.

"And how's 'The' Gwen Stacy doing?" Peter asked, Gwen forming a smile.

"Fine. Was busy during science camp this summer, but hey, gotta make sure I go out with a bang in our last year." she said, Harry groaning at the three science musketeers being together again. Sure, he was in this group too, but he usually dealt with a bunch of nerd talk among Peter, Gwen, and Miles. Not that Harry isn't intelligent himself, because he is, but trying to keep up with _the_ three nerds of Midtown High was mentally stressful.

Regardless, the gang's all here. Maybe for the last time? Maybe not? Peter already knows what college he's going to, and Gwen is on the cusp of making her decision as well. But for Miles? Safe to say that the dude has no idea where he wants to go. Harry? He personally thinks why he should even consider going to college. I mean, Norman is freaking rich, and Oscorp will eventually be his one day, one way or another.

"Since some of us are still unsure about what we're doing with our future, it's important that we spend as much time with each other as possible." Miles proclaimed with a grin. "Might be the last run, might not be, who knows? But what I do know is that we're gonna kill senior year."

Gwen smiled. "Looks like somebody's amped up for the year."

Miles smirked. "I just get the feeling that this is gonna be a senior year for the ages."

Hearing this, Peter was deep in thought. Miles might very well be right. He knew he was relating senior year to everybody, but for Peter himself, he got the strange feeling that this year… was going to be something special.

For better or worse.

Most likely worse just because he's Peter Parker.

[ **BGM: Roy Orbison – Oh, Pretty Woman** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KFvoDDs0XM)

As Peter was thinking to himself, his attention went somewhere else. Specifically, all his attention went straight to a woman that carried a certain aura around her that could make any man drop to their knees. Platinum Blonde hair, green eyes, smokin' body… Let's just call this woman straight up gorgeous. She was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans.

She was hanging out with the popular crowd, as somebody with her looks should. One would think that she's dated people at her high school, but honestly, she hasn't. And trust me, she's had guys try to shoot their shot with her, but she's shot everybody down. This woman was seemingly unattainable. Not even the best athletes at the school could get her, no matter how hard they tried.

It's safe to say that if a guy ever finds a way to get through to her, he would go down as an absolute legend for the rest of time.

Peter could honestly care less about that last part.

Harry, however, was confused at what Peter was staring at. "Hey Pete, what are you-" Aaaand it didn't take long for Harry to figure it out. His eyes were now glued to the platinum blonde woman, Miles now joining in. He could only shake his head at the beauty he was seeing.

"I didn't think it was possible for her to get hotter… But yeah, she got hotter." Miles confirmed, Gwen's palm now meeting with her face.

"It wouldn't be a Midtown High School year without boys fawning over the great Felicia Hardy." Gwen stated, sighing as she rolled her eyes. She may have been a teensy bit jealous.

While the boys were stuck in their trance, Peter's Spider Senses started to go off, looking behind him to see no one other than Flash Thompson pushing him down to the floor. Flash was a big guy, physically imposing really. I guess that's what happens when you compare a star football player to nerds. Strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, Midtown High clothing all over him that basically said, 'look at me, I'm on the football team.' "Long time no see, Puny Parker! You ready for me to kick your butt this entire year again? I mean, this is only the grand finale! For all I know, I may never get the chance to do this again!"

" _Oh great… Flash. Couldn't wait to see him."_ Peter sarcastically thought in his head, seeing his entourage show up. Cheerleaders, other football players, yep, this is exactly how Peter wanted his senior year to start off. Right by Flash's side was his girlfriend Liz Allan, the number one cheerleader of Midtown High and she was darn pretty herself. Coming from Hispanic descent, Liz was in tip top shape for her cheer-leading duties, being in her cheer-leading getup. She had brown hair and brown eyes, giggling to herself when Flash pushed Peter down.

"Even after all these years, you still let your guard down." Liz told Peter, continuing to laugh.

Nearby the group and eventually joining them was Felicia, who was showing no reaction to what was happening.

"I'm not in the mood, Flash." Peter told him seriously, making Flash raise his eyebrow.

"Ohhhh, what is this? I would think by the tone of your voice that you grew somewhat of a backbone over the summer." Oh, Flash was enjoying this. Probably way more than he should, honestly. "But you can't fool me, Parker. I know you're still that same nerd on the inside."

Ending on that note, Flash took Peter's lunch bag, looking inside and saw a PB&J sandwich. "Sweet! How'd you know PB&J was one of my favorites?" He started eating right in front of Peter. These were the moments that made it _excruciatingly_ hard for Peter to not stuff Flash in a locker with his spider strength.

Taking his lunch, Flash and his crew walked away. Peter held his head, truly being sick of Flash's stunts, but he knew he had to control himself. When he was about to get up, he felt that somebody was helping him get back on his feet. He just assumed it was Harry, Miles, or Gwen, but when he saw who was really helping him, a bright blush appeared on his face.

"Sorry about Flash. You know how he gets." It was no one other than Felicia Hardy helping Peter up. Peter was speechless, trying to overcome his shock. After helping Peter get back on his feet, Felicia winked at him, before walking away. That wink only made Peter's blush increase tenfold, with Miles' and Harry's mouths being agape. Gwen had a calmer reaction compared to the guys, but she was still quite surprised herself.

"Did… she just wink at you?" Harry asked, Peter still being in a trance.

"I… Uh, I guess she did." Peter confirmed, still not believing it for himself.

Miles had his own opinion on the matter.

"Dude, you're so in there!" he shouted proudly, hyping Peter up which only made Gwen groan.

"You guys know nothing about girls." she told them all.

Regardless, they had to get to chemistry class now.

* * *

**Hours Later**

The school day was now over. Miles suggested that all four of them would hang out, but Peter's schedule, as usual, was preventing him from having fun with his friends. He had to get to the Daily Bugle and give JJ some pictures. "Sorry guys, gotta get to work. Though, maybe we can get together some other time?"

Gwen smiled. "We have the whole year, so no worries."

Peter smiled back. "Great. I'll catch you guys later!" he shouted, waving them goodbye as he began to walk away. Going outside, he was on his way to the Daily Bugle until someone stopped him.

"Hey, Parker!"

Peter stopped dead in his tracks, turning around to see it was…

"Felicia?"

Felicia caught up to Peter, having a grin on her face. "You mind if I ask you something?"

Yet another shocker for Peter, who couldn't quite get the words out. "Um, uh…" He cleared his throat, trying to be cool. "Ahem. Uh, sure. What's up?"

"You're good at science, right? I'm not bad at it, but I think my grade is going to need a boost since it was difficult for me to grasp _all_ the concepts last year. You mind if you could tutor me? I'd really appreciate the help."

...Well Jesus.

It may not have been out of the blue for Miss Hardy to ask this question, but for Mr. Parker, he didn't know how to react. The hottest girl in school, arguably on the planet, just asked him for tutoring sessions. This golden opportunity has fallen right into his lap.

" _Maybe senior year won't be so bad after all."_ he told himself.

"Um, sure!" he exclaimed, probably louder than he should have. _"Really Peter?! Don't seem so eager!"_ he thought, trying his absolute hardest to play it cool. "How's your schedule looking?"

Felicia held her chin. "Well, I'm booked for tonight, but maybe we can start tomorrow?" She thought about the time. "How about 7:30 at the nearby coffee shop in Times Square?"

Peter grinned. "Sounds good. I'll be there at 7:30 sharp."

"I sure hope so," Felicia began, "because you have a reputation of being late to everything." she stated, getting closer and closer to Peter's face. Like, extremely close. Peter was sure that he was sweating at this point.

"Tell me, Parker… Why are you so late all the time?" she asked with curiosity, putting the pressure on him. Peter did not expect for Felicia to get this close. It was so odd because she didn't do this with anybody. Why in the world would she do this with a nerd like him?

Maybe she's into mysterious men?

"I oversleep. Like, a lot. Real bad habit of mine, I guess." Peter awkwardly said, using his oversleeping excuse again. Felicia stared into Peter's eyes, before backing away and shrugged.

"Have to get your rest, Parker. It's not good to miss out on valuable sleep." she told him, now starting to walk away.

"Don't disappoint me." Felicia finally said, soon being out of sight. Peter was watching her walk away, admiring the view and-

"Pull yourself together, Parker! Go to work!" he yelled at himself, refusing to be distracted any longer and made his way to the Daily Bugle.

* * *

**Daily Bugle**

[ **BGM: Spider-Man 3 Game – Daily Bugle #1** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3EzoAzxyZE)

"PARKER! WHERE'S PARKER?!" Jameson yelled. Black hair, blue eyes, brown suit, and an heir of authority. J. Jonah Jameson made sure that the Daily Bugle was at the top of everything, especially when it came to portraying Spider-Man as a menace. "Thugs rob a pizza shop, that menace Spider-Man shows up, and we don't have pictures!"

"Peter said he's on his way with pictures right now, Jonah." Robbie Robertson said, sporting a black suit, grey hair, brown eyes, and one of the only people that could keep JJ in check.

"Well, tell him to hurry up! We don't have all day, we have papers to sell! HOFFMAN!"

Hoffman came running through the door, replying, "Yes, Mr. Jameson?"

"I've been waiting for my coffee for exactly 60 seconds! How hard is it to make coffee these days?!"

"I'll be right on it, Mr. Jameso-"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! GET OUT! OUUUT!"

Hoffman ran out of Jameson's office, wondering how in the world his boss hasn't developed a sore throat after all these years.

"Miss Brant! Where the heck is Miss Jones?! Last time she came here, she gave me a bunch of pictures with old geezers playing chess!"

Betty Brant rushed into the office, a cute woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a professional all black attire, getting ready to speak to JJ. "Miss Jones said that the Bugle should diversify their topics, because she thinks there's too much Spider-Man in them."

"TOO MUCH SPIDER-MAN?!" Jameson repeated, not believing what he just heard. "HE'S A MENACE! A MENACE TO THE ENTIRE CITY THAT NEEDS TO BE BROUGHT DOWN! AS LONG AS HE'S OUT THERE, THE PEOPLE NEED TO BE ON GUARD BY READING ABOUT HIM IN MY PAPERS! AND WHERE IS MY COFFEE?!"

Another girl came rushing in, and coincidentally, this is the Miss Jones that Betty was talking about. She was a beauty too, and Peter may secretly have a crush on her as well. He did have a thing for redheads. Long red hair, blue eyes, yellow jacket and shirt, to go along with blue jeans. She was hot.

Like, quite literally hot.

This was Angelica Jones.

"Mr. Jameson, I have more pictures of-"

Jameson cut her off. "If it isn't Spider-Man, I'm not interested! WHERE'S PARKER?!"

Speak of the devil, as soon as Jameson called his name again, Peter showed up. "Here you go, Mr. Jameson!" he said, bringing out all the pictures he took. "Spider-Man stopping the robbers from this morning!"

Jameson snatched the pictures out of Parker's hands, looking at all of them quickly. "They're crap. Crap, crap, mega crap." He put the pictures on his desk, looking at Peter. "I'll give you 150 for all of them."

"300." Peter replied. "And you're going to take Angelica's pictures too. She's right when she says the Bugle needs more diversity."

Jameson stood up, exaggeratingly pointing at Peter. "THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!" he paused, before sitting back down. "Done." he confirmed, having a complete personality change in less than a second. He would take Peter's pictures and Angelica's pictures.

The two would walk out of Jameson's office. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Pete." Angelica told him sweetly, smiling at him.

"Hey, it's the least I could do. We have to deal with his craziness every day, so we need to look out for each other." Peter smiled back, making Angelica have a small laugh.

"Now that's something I can agree on." confirmed Angelica, walking away to the elevator. "I'll repay you somehow. Just gotta think of something, because I owe ya one."

Peter sort of looked surprised. "You don't have to owe me anything, really."

"Nah, I'll find out what to do. Trust me." She told him, being serious. "See you around?"

Peter grinned at his friend, nodding. "Yeah, see you around."

Angelica smiled, the doors of the elevator now closing as that was the last image Peter would see of her for the time being.

* * *

**Nighttime in New York**

"I guess today wasn't so bad," Spider-Man told himself, swinging around New York City. "It started off a bit rocky, but it eventually picked back up. Honestly, I'm still in shock that Felicia Hardy asked me to be her tutor. Never in a million years did I think that would happen. Though, she's probably only focused on the tutoring aspect, so I don't need to give myself any false hope."

As he was talking to himself, he heard an alarm go off close by. He looked down, realizing that the alarm was coming from a bank. "Uh oh. Wonder if it's another generic thug or an actual challenge this time."

[ **BGM: Spider-Man 2 Enter Electro – Spidey vs. Shocker** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPpV_ulAGP8)

Soon enough, he would get his answer. A man came running out the bank with two large suitcases of cash. He was about to speed off until Spidey landed on an unattended taxi. "Herman! I missed you old buddy! I was beginning to think that you quit on me!"

Shocker turned around to see Spider-Man, immediately getting enraged by his presence alone. "You?! Oh, of course you're here!"

Spidey shot two webs at the suitcases of money Shocker was carrying, yanking them out his hands and throwing them back inside the bank. "It's been a minute since we've fought. Hopefully, you haven't gotten rusty on me!"

"I'll show you rusty!" Shocker yelled, shooting a powerful shockwave at Spidey, to which he easily avoided. Spider-Man shot a web, swinging on it and used the momentum he gained to kick Shocker high in the air, sending the crook on top of a building. Landing on top of the building, Shocker rolled around all over the place. Spider-Man landed with him, although he had a much more graceful landing.

"Uh oh, Shocker! I think you are getting rusty on me!"

"Shut up!"

Shocker quickly recovered and shot multiple shockwaves at Spider-Man. Though, our favorite web-slinging wall crawler was casually avoiding them with a variety of flips. Really, he was showing off at this point. "Here, let me show you some real attacks!"

Spider-Man then shot his webs at Shocker's feet, making him stationary which gave him the best chance to attack. He charged at Shocker, now pulling his fist back to punch him.

"Nice try!" Shocker shouted, creating a force field that blocked Spider-Man's oncoming punch. "Let me show you some new tricks I learned, Bug." With Shocker's suit absorbing the energy from his own force field, he supercharged it and extended his arms, creating a massive shockwave that sent Spidey into a completely different building.

That wasn't going to feel good in the morning.

Heck, it isn't going to feel good now.

"Gotta say, I do love the improvements to this suit. Boss definitely outdid himself this time." Shocker smirked, getting ready to go into the building he blasted Spider-Man in, until another foe of his showed up. A grappling hook attached itself to the building Shocker was on, making him look up.

"Surprise!"

Shortly afterwards, Shocker got kicked right in the face, the villain not expecting anybody else to show up as he got pushed to the edge of the building. He was losing his balance, and he would completely lose his balance when his face was swiped, the impact feeling like he got sliced by claws. He was sent falling to his doom until a grappling hook tied him up, leaving his fate to the police. That is, of course, if the police make it in time before he breaks free.

* * *

**Sometime Later…**

[ **BGM: Spider-Man PS4 – Black Cat Theme** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1VrsV8sItE)

"Spider? Spider, can you hear me?"

Spider-Man was slowly starting to wake up after that powerful blast Shocker gave him. He groaned, holding his head as his senses were trying to fully come back to him. "Huh?" he slowly replied.

A few more seconds passed, and Spider-Man soon realized who it was. With his vision getting clearer, he saw that it was no one other than his sometimes friend, sometimes enemy, sometimes partner, and sometimes cat burglar.

Black Cat.

Fully equipped with an all-black leather suit that showed some cleavage while also increasing all her… features, black mask, long platinum blonde hair, green eyes, she was dangerously beautiful.

"Cat?"

"Good. You're not dead." Black Cat told him, Spider-Man now sitting up and felt like he had the worst back pain currently.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Shocker blasted the crap out of you, I eventually ended up saving you, and now we're here on another rooftop." She gave the simplified version, but hey, it got the job done.

Spider-Man got up, trying to shake the pain off as he looked at the city that never sleeps. "What happened to Shocker exactly?"

Black Cat shrugged. "I tied him up with one of my grappling hooks. Have no idea if he escaped or not, though."

Spider-Man turned to Black Cat folding his arms. "You know, it's these things right here that make you so confusing."

Black Cat rolled her eyes. "Here we go…" She knew where this was going. It was evident that this wasn't the first time she and Spidey had this conversation.

"You could do so much good, Cat. As a matter of fact, you have done a lot of good already, but you always go back to your cat burglar ways and we usually end up on opposite sides. You don't have to be like this." Spidey told her honestly.

"You chose your path, and I chose mine." Black Cat stated simply, getting closer to Spider-Man. "Besides…" she came closer to his ear, turning her voice into a seductive whisper. "Don't you like chasing me around?" she asked with a confident smirk. "That's what makes it _fun_."

Under his mask, Spider-Man was blushing, but stepped back to give himself some space. The worst part about it was Black Cat was right in some respect, there was a _part_ of him that did enjoy chasing her around. "It would be better if you could always use your skills for good." He continued to look at her. "Why can't you do it, Cat? I know there's good in you. I've seen it while being by your side so many times in the past year."

Black Cat remained silent, getting closer to the edge of the building as she looked down. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Spider." she replied, still looking at the city. She then felt Spider-Man's hand on her shoulder, making her turn around.

"Cat… All I want to do is help you."

Black Cat stared at Spider-Man, gracefully and gently moving her hand towards his chin and held it.

"You're too nice for your own good, sweetie."

That was one part that Black Cat did like about him, though.

It also infuriated her to no end.

Shortly afterwards, she jumped off the building and shot her grappling hook, resembling Spider-Man with her swinging techniques. Spider-Man watched as Black Cat went away into the night, sighing loudly.

"I think it's time to go home…" he said, being mentally and physically drained from everything. As he was about to swing off, he heard his phone ringing. He pulled it out and saw that it was Aunt May who was calling him.

Accepting the call, he put it close to his ear. "Hello?"

"Peter, where are you? It's getting late." Aunt May asked with concern.

"I'm on my way Aunt May, don't worry." Peter told her, Aunt May having a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Oh, while I have you right now, have you thought about the person you're taking to prom this year?"

Prom? Asking about prom when the school year has only just begun? When it's months away?

Peter slightly laughed. "Aunt May, prom is like, months away. I have some time to think about it."

"But it's always nice to have a head start!" Aunt May proclaimed. "I was just talking to Anna Watson about her niece, Mary Jane. She seems like such a lovely girl. That's the type of girl you should take to prom."

Peter rubbed his temples, sighing silently when he pretty much heard Aunt May was trying to play matchmaker. It was only the first day and prom was already being a thorn in his side. Granted, he has no idea what Mary Jane looks like, but blind stuff, more specifically blind dates, when does that _ever_ work out well?

"I'm sure she is," Peter quickly replied, wanting to get this conversation over with. "Anyway, I should be home shortly."

"Alright dear, be safe. Love you."

"Love you too."

They ended the call, Spider-Man now jumping off the building and started web swinging back home.

"Like Miles said, this is going to be a year for the ages."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1: A NEW START**

[ **BGM: Spider-Man TAS 1994 – Ending** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PCwZoPvyAU)

**Peter: Hey everybody, Peter Parker here! That was some chapter, huh?**

**Felicia: The next one should be even better since you're giving me a tutoring session.**

**Miles: I told you guys he was so in there!**

**Peter: Not like that, Miles…**

**Next time on Spider-Man: Fire And Desire!**

_**Parker Luck** _

**Peter: I already hate this title!**


	2. Parker Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, thank you guys for your support on the first chapter! It means a whole lot, and I appreciate every kudos and bookmarks y'all give me. With that being said, let's get into chapter 2!

[ **Intro Music: Spider-Man TAS 1994 Theme** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZGN9fZvQhc)

After the somewhat chaotic night Peter Parker had, he really needed some time to rest. While he would finally make it home, he still had some business to do to completely finish off his day. Changing back into his regular clothes, Peter came inside his home. The first person to greet him, obviously, was Aunt May. She was patiently, yet not so patiently, waiting for him.

"I'm home, Aunt May." Peter said with a smile. Aunt May smiled back, but her face looked like she was worried. Oh great, this made Peter feel bad.

"I'm glad you're home, Peter. I just wish you coming home late wasn't a consistent thing." In Aunt May's defense, it was rather late, and well… she's already lost someone very close to her.

Peter's smile eventually turned into a frown, looking down at the floor like a kid who got in trouble, even if Aunt May didn't mean for him to feel that way. "I'm sorry. I know you're rightfully worried. My job just keeps me out late at night."

Technically, he wasn't lying.

"I know. Your job is one of the many reasons why I'm worried about you." Aunt May told him, her tone being concerned. "You taking pictures of that Spider-Man is super dangerous. I mean, what if he doesn't like you taking pictures of him and you end up being attacked?"

Peter sighed at this. Spider-Man is loved by a lot people, but he's also hated by a lot of people. He wouldn't say Aunt May _hates_ Spider-Man, but she does have her suspicions about him. "Naaah. That won't happen, trust me. Spider-Man wouldn't hurt me."

"And how do you know that?!" Aunt May shouted, Peter's eyes getting wide as he even took a step back. It didn't take too long for Aunt May to realize that she shouted at her nephew, and about 5 seconds afterwards, she slowly began to cry.

[ **Spider-Man OST - Alone** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1I4WBohsKe8)

"I'm sorry, Peter…" she spoke, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes as her voice became shaky. "All of this relates to your Uncle Ben, and… I just don't want to lose you too." It was clear that she was still hurt by the loss of her husband, extremely hurt.

Though, as horrible as she felt, Peter somehow felt even worse.

"I think to myself at times, were I to face the one responsible for what happened, I'd… Oh, I don't know what I'd do."

As she was explaining this, Peter got lost in thought, thinking back to the day where Uncle Ben was taken away from him and Aunt May. It wasn't just the fact he was killed, it was the fact that Peter could have prevented the tragedy from happening.

"I have no one to blame but myself. If only I had stopped him, then he would still be with us right now."

Hearing Aunt May say this literally broke Peter's heart, making him feel an extreme amount of guilt. It's like she hates herself for not stopping Uncle Ben. All things being considered, Peter would rather have Aunt May hate him instead of hating herself, because he feels like he's the one who's truly responsible.

It's been something he's wanted to talk to her about for a long, long time, but he's never mustered up the courage to actually say it.

I mean, can you really blame him?

Next week would officially make it a year since Uncle Ben's passing, and Peter could probably guess that as one of the reasons why Aunt May, and also himself, are feeling emotional right now.

Peter would try to tell Aunt May what really happened at another time. For now, though, he had to do something right. He reached into his pocket, pulling out 300 dollars of cash, extending his arm towards Aunt May. All she could do was look at the money for a moment, before turning back to Peter.

"Here, Aunt May. You can have this."

He was planning on giving her the money he made today before all of this happened, anyway.

She looked back at the money, then back at Peter once more. "What are you doing?"

"I saw some of the papers from this morning saying that we were behind on the bills." Peter told her, Aunt May's eyes widening at this as she cursed herself for not hiding those papers. "This was all the money I made today. You need it more than I do."

Aunt May, however, didn't want this to happen. "No, I can't do this… I can't take this away from you. This is all your money. I can't-" While Aunt May was speaking, Peter cut her off, now showing a small smile.

"Please, Aunt May. Take it and use it to help pay the bills. I'll be fine."

Peter assured Aunt May that he had no issue whatsoever with doing this. All Aunt May could do was cry, getting closer to Peter as she hugged him tightly. Peter hugged her back as well, doing his best to fight back his own tears.

* * *

**Somewhere Else…**

[ **BGM: Spider-Man TAS 1994 – Late At Night** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQUbT6kq8kE)

"Smythe, Osborn, you better have a progress report for me."

An intimidating man by the voice alone, but his massive appearance could be considered even more intimidating. He might look fat at first, but the impact of his attacks is nothing but 450 pounds of pure muscle, towering over almost anybody he meets. Bald head, blue eyes, carries a walking stick, an all-white suit…

This was Wilson Fisk, AKA The Kingpin. (A/N: As a random thing, imagine his voice as Roscoe Lee Browne when you read.)

Spencer Smythe, grey hair, grey eyes, blue suit, was currently working on a project along with his son, Alistair Smythe, and Norman Osborn. Alistair Smythe had brown eyes, brown hair, a light green shirt, while also having mobile transportation in the form of a mechanical machine that could be described as a futuristic wheelchair. Norman Osborn had auburn hair, blue eyes, and a black suit with a blue shirt under it to go with a red tie.

"At the rate we're going, our project is almost complete." Spencer proudly told him.

Alistair would add to his father's statement. "Yes. After we spied on Spider-Man, analyzing all of his strengths and weaknesses, this Spider-Slayer should not only bring him down, but your rival Tombstone as well."

Kingpin liked the sound of that, and it was evident by the smug look on his face. "Excellent. Killing two birds with one stone, essentially." he said. "While Spider-Man may not know of my existence, he's been a thorn in my side for the longest time now. Not only that, but my constant war with Tombstone hasn't been making things easier."

"I'm just surprised that no one has expected either of you to be related to crime after all this time." Norman spoke. "I mean, New York and literally the entire world see you two as heroes."

Kingpin couldn't help but to smirk. "Osborn, the best way to hide is to hide in plain sight. That's the reason why no one expects me to be a crime lord. All they see is Wilson Fisk, not The Kingpin. The same goes for L. Thompson Lincoln."

Norman raised an eyebrow. "What about Silvermane? Don't you consider him a threat too?"

Kingpin could only laugh at Norman's question. "Silvermane?" he repeated, at first thinking Norman was joking. "That buffoon is too old to be any kind of threat to me. Now if he was in his prime, then of course it would be a different story. Alas, father time has caught up with him, so he is a nonfactor."

It was obvious that Kingpin was completely confident in himself, and this became more evident when he pretty much wrote off Silvermane. Alistair, on the contrary, doesn't think Kingpin should take him so lightly. Yes, he was old, but he was still a crime lord for a reason.

The only reason why he didn't say anything was due to Kingpin being their boss.

"The next time I return, I expect the Spider-Slayer to be up and ready to go. The first thing on the to-do list is to eliminate Spider-Man." He turned his back to them, deciding to say one last thing before he walked away.

"After everything is said and done, a fool would have to be a _daredevil_ to dare to challenge me."

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was another day at Midtown High. Thankfully, Peter was able to get to school on time today, and now he and his fellow seniors were currently in chemistry class. The teacher of this class was Mr. Raimi, and as he explained a whole bunch of mumbo jumbo that only Peter, Gwen, and Miles could understand, the bell eventually rung. All of the other seniors felt like the bell ringing was the sound of freedom, immediately running out the classroom. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Flash yelled, leading the seniors all the way through. Heck, even Harry could be found amongst the crowd.

"I'm outta here!" Harry exclaimed, leaving the classroom. He was traumatized from all the Oscorp formula stuff his father tried to make him learn this past summer, and it's safe to say he didn't want to deal with that right now.

Mr. Raimi could only shake his head and sigh. This class was going to be difficult teach, that's for sure. Still, it did give him enough time to talk to his three brightest students.

"Peter, Miles, Gwen, mind if I speak to you three for a moment?" Mr. Raimi asked, making Peter, Miles, and Gwen walk up to his desk.

"I'm sure we're all ears." Miles said with a grin, looking at Peter and Gwen as his arms wrapped around their shoulders.

Seeing this, Mr. Raimi would move on to the next question. "Remember how we took a field trip to Empire State University last year and met Dr. Connors?"

They all nodded excitedly like the nerds they were. "Of course, we remember! Now that was a fun time." Gwen said, putting a smile on Mr. Raimi's face. For Peter… however, it's not that it wasn't a fun time for him, but let's just say that's a field trip he'll never forget.

"Well, I am certainly glad to hear that. Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from you three." Mr. Raimi said. "The reason why I bring up Dr. Connors is that he's offering three internships to high schoolers who are willing to put in the work needed to succeed. Because of this, I recommended my three best students."

Finally, he would tell them this. "You all start this afternoon."

The three nerds' eyes all lit up at the same time, looking at Mr. Raimi in amazement, then back at each other.

"I can't believe it! We're actually gonna get a front row seat to Dr. Connors' research!" Miles proclaimed, Gwen and Peter sharing the same excitement.

"Now this was unexpected, but trust me, it's much appreciated!" said Peter. As they were in the middle of celebrating, Mr. Raimi cleared his throat, making the trio act cooler about the situation.

"I'm sure hope you do appreciate and take full advantage of the opportunity, Mr. Parker." Mr. Raimi began, his tone suddenly becoming more serious. "Gwen, Miles, I would like to have a private conversation with Peter, so I will request you two to leave."

Miles and Gwen looked at Mr. Raimi, the two wondering what he could want to talk about with Peter. They gave a nod, waving bye to Peter as they left the classroom.

Peter looked at Mr. Raimi, noticing his change in tone. "Uh oh, I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Of course not. Well, not as of right now, you're not." Mr. Raimi confirmed, figuring that he needed to set things straight. "Peter, you're arguably the most brilliant student at this school, which is the reason why I recommended you to Dr. Connors in the first place. However, don't think I didn't have any doubts with my recommendation, because your tardiness has been a staple for the past year now."

Oh dang it, this conversation _again_?

"If you even think for one second that's going to fly with Dr. Connors, then you're going to have another thing coming. I'm telling you this now, _because_ I know how he is. Not only that, but this opportunity could really change your life if you take it seriously. So, I beg of you, _please_ don't screw this up."

 _"Easier said than done…"_ Peter thought, knowing his time as Spider-Man will inevitably influence his internship. But dang it, he was going to do his best to somehow make this whole thing work.

"You have my word, Mr. Raimi. Trust me!" Peter exclaimed, walking out the classroom mainly since he didn't want to hear a speech about how late he usually shows up to class. Walking the halls, his mind thought of multiple ways on how he could possibly make this work. If he's being realistic, really nothing else should be added to his schedule. He's barely staying afloat with his current schedule as it is, but the stubborn Peter decided he _had_ to do this.

With his mind running rampant, he didn't even realize he was about to run into somebody. It was too late for him to stop himself, soon colliding with this person and it made a couple of her books drop.

"Could you please watch where you're going?!" the voice shouted, clearly being frustrated.

"Sorry, sorry! Got lost in-" Peter was about to finish, until he got a good look at the person he ran into.

The person he ran into was a woman with a darker complexion compared to Peter. She had beautifully long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a burgundy shirt with blue jeans. It's safe to say this woman wasn't lacking in the looks department. For a moment, Peter caught himself admiring her, even if it wasn't the first time he's seen her before.

"Ava?" Peter repeated.

Ava Ayala, to be specific.

"Yes, Parker. Glad to see you can still remember faces." she sarcastically said, as she got one of her books while Peter helped get the other one. Though, what they didn't realize was that somebody was watching them.

"Ah, the old 'run into an attractive girl' technique! Nice work, Peter!"

Peter and Ava both slightly blushed at the statement. Peter turned around to see it was Principal Lee who was… working as a janitor?

"Principal Lee?" Peter said, scratching the back of his head, signaling he was clearly confused.

Ava shared Peter's confusion. "Why are you a janitor?"

Principal Lee could only laugh at their confusion. "You two ask me _why_ I'm a janitor, and I say _why not_?" he told them, getting a kick out of this. "I'm the principal and the janitor here! They don't call me Stan The Man for nothin'!"

After he explained but yet not really explain why he was a janitor, Principal Lee went into other parts of the hallways so he could mop the floors, causing Peter and Ava to look at each other in even more confusion than before.

"Well, at least we can say he wants to keep his school clean?" Peter said.

Ava shrugged. "I guess." Seeing that whole thing was over, Ava began to walk away until Peter stopped her.

"Wait, Ava!" he called out, making the girl turn around. "I meant it when I said I was sorry, you know!"

A sighing Ava decided to reply to him. She mainly wanted to get this over with so she could go on with her life. "You're fine, Parker. Just don't do it again." she told him, her tone at the end almost sounding like a joking tone. She walked away, leaving Peter to himself.

However, that would only last for about five seconds.

"Already talking to other girls, Parker?" Felicia said, leaning against one of the lockers while having her arms folded. She had a smirk on her face, given that she was able to catch most of the scene and witness Peter's awkwardness once again.

Peter turned around, not expecting Felicia to show up in the slightest. "Oh! Uh… Hey, Felicia."

Felica came closer to Peter, asking, "The whole tutoring session tonight still exists, right?"

"Yeah, nothing's changed." replied Peter, but then he got an idea. "Actually, would you mind on being tutored a bit earlier?"

Felicia raised an eyebrow. "Why earlier?"

"I recently got an offer, and by recently, I mean today, to become an intern for Dr. Connors. I'm supposed to go there this afternoon."

Felicia smirked as she heard the news. "Well look at you, Mr. Smarty Pants. Congratulations."

A small hint of red appeared on Peter's cheeks. Jesus, it's like Felicia had a spell on him or something with her presence. "Thanks. Anyway, I thought about it, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me? We would still be going to the coffee shop in Times Square to get some extra tutoring in afterwards, but I think if you really want to improve in science, there's arguably no better person to hear it from than Dr. Connors."

Hearing Peter's offer, Felicia thought about it. "Hmm… You know, Parker, that is a lot of time for someone who's as busy as I am. I agreed to the 7:30 meet-up because it fit my schedule." she told him, Peter now feeling an idiot for suggesting her to come see Dr. Connors.

"Oh, well, that's fine. It was only a sugge-"

Felicia put her index finger on Peter's lips, essentially telling him to shush. "However, seeing as I want to really improve my science grade this year, I suppose I'll accept your offer." said Felicia, seeing a smile slowly creep onto Peter's face.

"Awesome! Trust me, you're not gonna regret it."

Seeing Peter's genuine reaction made Felicia slightly smile. "I sure hope you're right."

* * *

**Dr. Connors' Lab**

Gwen and Miles were waiting outside for Peter to show up. Before school was over, he promised he would show up on time.

Let's just say he was cutting it _extremely_ close.

"Where is he?!" Miles exclaimed. "He might not think there's anything wrong with showing up late, but he's messing it up for us!"

Gwen, who looked at her watch, saw there was two minutes left. "Well if he doesn't show up, then we'll just have to go on without him." she told Miles, to which he agreed. Just as they were about to make their move, they saw two figures coming closer to them. One they recognized immediately as Peter, but they weren't sure who he was walking with.

As they got closer and closer, once they saw who the other person was, their jaws literally dropped to the ground.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I don't think we're late, are we?" Peter casually asked, Felicia being beside him. His two friends remained speechless, not expecting this whatsoever.

"Well uh… You're cutting it close." Gwen managed to muster out, still being shocked.

But Miles?

Oh, Miles would go over the top.

"WHAT THE?!"

There's one.

"HOLD ON!"

He was gradually losing it.

"HOW THE?!"

Oh boy.

"HOW COME THE?!"

He was taking this very well.

It took every ounce of willpower for Felicia to not bust out laughing at Miles' reaction, while Peter could only rub his temples and sigh heavily.

"Calm down, Miles. Felicia asked me to be her science tutor, so I invited her so she can see Dr. Connors as well."

Peter was trying to do the right thing and calm everyone down. Obviously, he and Felicia weren't together.

But… Felicia was a bad girl, and she wanted to play around a bit.

"He's also giving me a _tutoring session_ later tonight, isn't that right, Parker?" Felicia added, intentionally saying tutoring session in a seductive way since she was just being straight up evil at this point. Everyone became quiet at this development, Peter's main reaction being a major blush. It got so quiet you could quite literally hear a pencil drop.

Until Miles officially lost his sanity.

**"OH GOD!"**

Felicia couldn't hold it in anymore, she just started laughing for causing all this chaos like the madwoman she was. Peter now felt otherworldly embarrassed, and Miles was going through an existential crisis.

The only one who didn't seem to lose all of her focus was Gwen.

"One minute, guys!" she told them all, now running off into Dr. Connors' class. This would snap the rest of them out of it, running after Gwen as they followed her. Luckily, all of them would make it, one man and one woman seeing them come in. The man had long black hair, blue eyes, and a white lab coat. He also didn't look too much older than the group overall. The girl shared the same coat, while having blonde hair, glasses, and green eyes. She didn't look too much older than the group either. They must've been in the right place then.

"I assume you all are the interns?" the man asked, having a Greek accent.

Gwen nodded. "Yep. We're all here." she confirmed, the man looking at all of them, but then sensed something was off.

"I thought there were only three interns." the woman pointed out.

"You're right," replied Peter. "But my friend here wants to learn more about science as well. If you don't mind, she'll be here for today."

The man and woman looked at Peter, then at the friend he was referring to who was obviously Felicia. The man stared at Felicia for a few seconds, noticing how gorgeous she was.

Well, that was mostly all the persuasion he needed.

"Very well." said the man, now turning around to call Dr. Connors who was currently in his office. "Dr. Connors! Your interns are here!"

"I'll be right out, Michael!" he replied, Dr. Connors soon opening his door and walked outside to meet his interns. He was wearing the same lab coat Michael was wearing, while having blue eyes and brown hair. Though, the most notable thing was that he was missing an arm. "Hello everyone. As you know, or at least, should hopefully know," he began, earning a little laugh from Peter, Gwen, and Miles. "I am Dr. Curtis Connors. My assistants here, who you've already met, are Michael Morbius and Debra Whitman."

As he introduced himself, Debra, and Michael, Dr. Connors looked at the number of interns he had. Michael saw this look, knowing what Dr. Connors was thinking which made him explain what was going on. "The platinum blonde haired one is a friend of theirs. She'll only be here for the day."

Getting an explanation, Dr. Connors nodded, soon looking back at the group. "We'll start off slow today so you all can get a feel for things, so don't worry about doing anything too crazy."

* * *

**Times Square**

After being with Dr. Connors for a long period of time, it was now 7:30. Peter and Felicia got a table at the coffee shop they talked about, continuing their tutoring there. "So, what did you think about Dr. Connors today? Brilliant guy, eh?"

Felicia rubbed her forehead. "Yes, he is. I only wish I knew what the heck he was talking about. And he was only talking about the _simple_ stuff." she stated, earning a small laugh from Peter.

"Don't worry about it. Getting this info stuck in your brain doesn't happen overnight, trust me." Peter assured her, causing Felicia to smirk.

"Oh? The Brainiac of Midtown High had to naturally learn science?" she teased, making Peter sigh.

"Everybody starts somewhere. I didn't come out the womb spitting out formulas, you know." said Peter. "Anyway, let's get back on track. Pop quiz!"

"You're the worst." Felicia told him.

"Aw, don't be like that. This pop quiz is only one question." he confirmed, having a pause in between. "Now, what does the principal quantum number refer to?"

Felicia thought about it, feeling like the answer was on her tongue, but was unsure if she had the _right_ answer. "It… refers to an electron's energy level, right?"

Peter clapped, signaling that Felicia had answered correctly. "Correct!" he excitedly replied. "See? You're smart. All you needed was a little help."

"I'm going to need a lot more help if I want to actually get a good grade." said Felicia, being dead serious. Though, she did feel some sense of accomplishment by answering the question correctly. "I assume my tutor will be here to help me?" she asked with a smirk.

Peter grinned. "Hey, as long as you want the help, then I'll be here." he assured her. "For now, though, I think we've had enough tutoring for today."

"Fine by me." Felicia's brain did need a rest, but it didn't take long for something to catch her eye. From where Peter and Felicia were sitting, she saw some newspapers from the Daily Bugle, Spider-Man of course being on the front page.

She grabbed the newspaper and started to read it. Peter, who noticed this, read the headline which said, **SPIDER-MAN ROBS PEOPLE OF THEIR PIZZA TIME! HOW LONG WILL NYC DEAL WITH THIS MENACE?!**

He could hear Jameson's voice through that headline, immediately making him sick to his stomach and wanted to throw up. Spider-Man is the one who _saved_ the pizza shop, but Jameson just refuses to acknowledge him as a hero. He would rather not talk about this, but then he saw how interested Felicia was.

Maybe a question or two won't hurt?

"You a Spider-Man fan?" Peter asked, Felicia putting the newspaper down.

"You could say that," she replied casually. "You might even say I'm one of his biggest fans."

"Ohhhhh, we got ourselves a fangirl over here." Peter teased, Felicia rolling her eyes in response but personally didn't mind the fangirl comment. "What the Daily Bugle says about him is a bunch of crap."

"I agree," began Felicia, "which is why I want to ask you a question."

"Go ahead then." he replied.

Felicia wouldn't waste any time.

"If you think these headlines about Spider-Man are a bunch of crap as you say, then why do you keep taking pictures of him, while also continuously giving those pictures to the Daily Bugle?" Felicia was clearly curious about this. "As a matter of fact, _how_ do you somehow always get pictures of Spider-Man when no one else is successfully able to get them?"

Yep, on the bottom corner of the newspaper, it did say 'Taken by Peter Parker.'

Oh boy.

He wasn't sure if Felicia was suspecting something, but he did know he had to reply quickly before things get awkward.

"I guess I'm at the right place at the right time," Peter laughed, playing it off like luck was always on his side.

Yeah, Parker Luck, to be specific.

"And yeah, I still stand by what I said. Spider-Man is a good guy, not some menace like the Daily Bugle wants New York to think. Unfortunately, I don't really have a say in what the headlines should be since I'm not the boss." he explained, but now his voice was moving towards being more somber. It didn't take long for Felicia to notice. This conversation was about to get a bit more personal.

[ **BGM: Spider-Man 2 OST – Uncle Ben** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQDzicJuz-A)

"For pretty much all my life, I've lived with my Aunt and Uncle. I don't really know too much about my parents. All I really know is that they're not here anymore." Peter figured he didn't have to explain what that meant. "My Uncle Ben and Aunt May raised me like a son. We never had much money, though. We had a lot of hard times, but when I look back, I don't know how they did it… but they always made sure I was okay."

He stopped himself, feeling like this was getting tougher to talk about as time passed.

"My Uncle Ben taught me so many things. Honesty, fairness, justice, courage… He was the type of guy who would take the shirt off his back and give it to someone else who needed it more than he did. He taught me that with great power, comes great responsibility."

Peter looked down, the memories now coming full force.

"That was the last thing he taught me. The last time I saw Uncle Ben alive… we argued. He… was killed that night. The only father I've ever had, the only father I've ever known… and I repaid all his hard work by acting like some stupid child." Peter's guilt was showing itself. He knew he couldn't tell Felicia the 'whole' story, but these details would probably serve to be more than enough, purposely leaving the Spider-Man part out.

"Ever since that day, I've been trying to help my Aunt May pay the bills with this Daily Bugle job. It's been extremely difficult not having Uncle Ben here anymore, but… I hope he's looking down on me. I hope he sees I regret how our last conversation ended. I hope… I hope I'm making him proud."

Peter ended on that note, knowing he couldn't speak anymore. Felicia was beyond stunned, finding out how much Peter has gone through in his life. Dead parents, being broke, dead Uncle who was pretty much the only father he's ever had, this guy has been through so much.

There was more to him than meets the eye.

"Peter… I'm so sorry." she softly said, using his first name for the first time instead of his last name. She tried to figure out what to say. I mean, how in the world do you reply to all that?

She tried to think and think, having a debate in her mind if she should tell Peter this piece of information.

Eventually, she decided.

"I don't know if I'll be able to completely relate to your struggles, especially when it comes to your Uncle Ben, but I lost my father some time ago as well." she told him, Peter looking at her as she began to open up. "If you want to talk about another guy like your Uncle Ben who loved his family, that was my father. I never thought the world would take him away from me so soon, but… I guess that's life. There's not a day that goes by where I don't think about him." she trailed off, Peter now looking concerned.

"He used to always call me kitten, and he made sure he was always there for me whenever I needed him. Guess you can call me a daddy's girl, huh?" Felicia said, being slightly embarrassed but she was indeed speaking from the heart. She tried to joke to lighten the mood, but it was clear that going down memory lane was doing something to her and Peter.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It just shows you and your dad had, and still have, a great relationship. That bond, through life or death, can never be broken." As Peter said this, Felicia showed a smile. Peter would return the smile, adding, "You know, when I accepted this tutoring position, I didn't know therapy would be part of it." he joked, getting a laugh out of Felicia.

"I can say the same for you, Peter." she replied. "But honestly, I do feel a bit better after talking about it."

That's when she realized something.

She actually _talked_ about it.

The only one who knows about Felicia's struggle is her mother.

While more people may know about what happened to Peter, they're still only getting about half the story. However, for him to talk about Uncle Ben in the manner he did with Felicia, this was truly something.

"Does this mean we're cool now?" Peter brought up, grinning.

Felicia smirked. "Only if you want to be."

I think they just became friends.

As they continued to talk, that's when an explosion happened near Times Square, the citizens of New York now running for their lives as screams could be heard on every corner. Landing right in the heart of Times Square, it was revealed to be some sort of big, mechanical spider.

This was the Spider-Slayer.

Peter cursed himself, as Parker Luck never seemed to fail him.

 _"Can I have just one normal night for once? Is that too much to ask?!"_ he thought to himself, his face becoming a lot more serious.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2: PARKER LUCK**

[ **BGM: Spider-Man TAS 1994 – Ending** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PCwZoPvyAU)

**Spider-Man: Hey everyone, it's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Can somebody please tell me what the heck just showed up in Times Square?!**

**Black Cat: Spider, on your left!**

**Spider-Man: On my left-? OH GOD!**

**Jameson: See that, folks?! Spider-Man has an army of robot spiders! I told you he was a menace!**

**Next time on Spider-Man: Fire And Desire!**

_**The Spider-Slayer** _

**Alistair Smythe: It's all going according to plan…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes chapter 2! I gotta say guys, Spider-Man and Black Cat are fun to write about, but writing about Peter and Felicia might be my favorite part since they're able to show their human sides more. Also, I think I almost went full 90's with the amount of TAS stuff I put in here, lol. If you enjoyed this chapter, leave a kudos, bookmark, and a comment! See you guys next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, everybody. After so many years, the first chapter of my first Spider-Man fanfic is finally done. As you can see, multiple references are being made, whether it's the character designs, the quotes, etc. This chapter was mainly like a TAS, Spectacular, and Raimi film hybrid, lol. I assure you, there's more where that came from. As always, if you like what you read, leave a kudos, comment, a bookmark, or whatever you guys do on Archive of Our Own. I'm still new to this whole thing, haha. See you guys next chapter!


End file.
